Say Goodnight and Go
by elegantgoth89
Summary: "Being with Hermione Granger went against everything he was as a person. Wanting her was wrong."  Draco goes after Hermione in this cute little one-shot .  Mild Smut. A/U.  READ AND ENJOY!


A/N: Hi all! I was listening to this song by Imogen Heap called "Goodnight and Go" and the idea for this one-shot wormed it's way into my head and wouldn't leave, so I had to write it :) I know, it's been a while since I've been on here and please don't give up on 'All Is Fair in Love and Sex'... I'll finish it eventually. Anyway, this one-shot really turned out to really be one of my favorites, so I hope you all enjoy it, as well. There is some mild smut in it, just a warning. Anyway... enough chattering. I do that a lot. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Story title is a lyric from Imogen Heap's song "Goodnight and Go."

* * *

**Say Goodnight and Go**

It had been happening for weeks and he was getting sick of it.

He was sick of the fact that every damn day he would pine after her like she was some unreachable prize he could never have. He was sick of the fact that every damn day he would stare at her and let her taunt him.

He was sick of the fact that when she noticed he was watching, she would accidentally drop something and bend over to pick it up or she would flutter her eyelashes in sultry and seductive ways that he didn't even know she was capable of. He was sick of the fact that she would purposely torture him.

But what Draco Malfoy was the most sick of was the fact that he wanted her and couldn't have her. Actually, that wasn't entirely correct. He could have her and quite easily because she wanted him, too. The problem was, he knew he _shouldn't _have her. Being with Hermione Granger went against everything he was as a person. Wanting her was wrong.

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall angrily poking at his seasoned potatoes. He aimed to stab at a particularly large one, but his fork missed, accidentally sending the potato flying right into Blaise's head.

Draco's best friend looked over at him, looked at the potato, picked it up and chucked it back. It hit Draco right above his ear.

"What the hell, Blaise?" he snapped.

Blaise shrugged. "You started it."

"Mine was an accident, you stupid prick."

"Whoa, dude. What the hell's your problem?"

Draco turned his head toward the Gryffindor table, spotted the curly-haired girl that was driving him insane, groaned and then lobbed a seasoned potato right at her.

Draco and Blaise both watched as the potato hit Hermione on the arm and bounced to the floor. She turned around and in a flash her eyes had zeroed in on the culprit.

When her flaming gaze met his, he smirked. She smirked back. She then ran her fingers through her hair, got out of her seat and bent over to pick up the fallen potato. In doing so, she had also just given Draco (and Blaise, he was sure) a magnificent view of her bum.

After Draco had gotten a good look at her perfectly sculpted ass, he watched as she straightened up and headed directly towards him.

His heart started to beat just a bit quicker as she waltzed over and he wondered when she had become so damn sexy. Blaise nudged Draco just as Hermione reached the table.

Draco looked up to find her staring at him with her big, round and chocolate colored eyes.

She placed the potato back on his plate and whispered, "I believe this belongs to you, Malfoy."

She had a way of talking in this silky smooth voice that made him quiver, like the one she had used just now. The moment had passed, though, and now he was irritated again that she enjoyed torturing him like this.

He snapped, "Okay, you gave the damned vegetable back. Leave."

She nodded and walked away, leaving her delicious scent of coconut behind.

"Ugh!" yelled Draco, slamming his fists on the table. "What the fuck is her problem?"

Blaise looked at him and said, "Dude, you know she's into you too, right?"

Draco glared at him and twitched. He said quite sarcastically, "Really? Do you think?"

Blaise apparently never tired of his best friend snapping at him. He said, "And you know you can't do anything about it. Think of how everyone would react. Think of how your father would react."

Draco retorted, "How stupid do you think I am? I know I can't do anything about it. Why do you think I'm so frustrated all the time! I haven't gotten any in months and then that stupid twit just has to spend every waking moment teasing me until I go mad!"

Blaise smirked. "Well, we have an easy fix to all your problems."

Draco sat up, "What?"

"We'll kill the mudblood so she'll stop teasing you and you can fuck Pansy. We all know she's easy."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Oh my God. You're serious, aren't you?"

Blaise picked a potato off of Draco's plate and shoved it in his mouth. He said, "May-e nah bout killy da mudbuh-"

Draco cut him off, "Dude, swallow! That's disgusting!"

Blaise smirked, quickly chewed and swallowed. He continued, "Maybe not about killing the mudblood-"

Draco cut him off again. "Stop calling her that!" he snapped. "Jesus, Blaise!"

Blaise clapped him on the shoulder and said, "You're head over heels, man. We have to fix this. Seriously, find some _Slytherin _chick to screw so you can start getting over this. Nothing can happen with the Gryffindor."

Draco scratched his head in frustration. "I don't want to have sex with any of them." He gestured towards the rest of the Slytherin table, "God, I shouldn't have told you anything."

He stood up and began walking away.

He heard Blaise shout after him, "I'm your best friend, man. I'm just trying to look out for you. DON'T DO IT!"

Draco continued to stride away, completely ignoring Blaise. He had to do something about this, and now. He picked up another seasoned potato off of some first year Hufflepuff's plate and chucked it at Hermione, again. It hit her square in the back of her head.

She turned around and spotted Draco. She wore an expression that asked 'What the hell do you want?'

He tilted his head to the right, indicating to her that she should follow him. He turned and walked out of the Great Hall and didn't stop until he found an empty classroom. He then leaned against the door and waited for Hermione to join him.

It took her about a minute to arrive. She grabbed a hair tie from her pocket and pulled her hair back into a stylish ponytail.

She looked quite serious as she asked, "What's this about, Malfoy?"

In response, he opened the door to the classroom and gestured inside. She walked in and he watched her hop onto a nearby desk. He shut the door and held onto the handle for a moment, preparing himself for the words he was about to say.

He turned around and commanded, "Break up with Weasley."

He watched her expression go from shock, to anger, to defiance.

"Break up with Pansy." She retorted.

"Ugh" he growled, in frustration. "We've been through this! I'm not with Pansy!"

"You had sex with her right after we did!"

Draco scoffed. She wasn't perfect and didn't he know it. "Oh yeah?" he snapped, "Well, I didn't see you break up with that Weasel after that happened, either, you hypocrite!"

"I am _not_ a hypocrite, you ass!"

This was getting ridiculous. Anytime Draco tried to talk to her about that night five months ago, they ended up fighting and this time was turning out to be no different.

He sighed in frustration and said, "I still want this, Hermione. So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is you ditched me for that pug nosed little twat. I would have broken up with Ron immediately, but you had to go and stick your penis in that other chick and so now you're going to have to get used to the fact that it's never going to happen!"

Now he was mad. "You have no right the pull this 'holier than thou' act, Granger! _YOU _cheated on your boyfriend with me! You told me you wanted this, too!"

"I was drunk!" she defended.

"Well, drunk words are sober thoughts."

"Fine. I'll admit it! That night, I was attracted to you. There. I said it. What I don't understand is why you're so shaken up about the fact that we're not together. You're the one who jumped into bed with Pansy right after. That proves that I didn't mean anything to you, either!"

Shit. She had him there. He sighed and said, "Okay. I made a mistake doing that, but doesn't the fact that I haven't slept with her or anyone else for that matter, since then, prove that I want this, Hermione?"

She crossed her arms. "Okay, maybe it does."

He felt a smile creeping up his lips. "So, can we try this?" He gestured between the two of them.

She stared at him for a long time and he started to wonder if she was ever going to answer him.

Just as he was about to prompt her to say something, her mouth opened.

"I don't understand."

"You don't understand what?" he nervously asked.

"You've never shown any interest in me whatsoever. I don't understand how us getting drunk and hooking up five months ago changes anything."

Draco thought about it. What had changed? He said, "I didn't know you before. You're smart and gorgeous. You're opinionated and you speak for yourself. No one I've ever dated has been that way."

"Oh, and you knew me after a drunken episode of intercourse?"

God, she had a response for everything. He snapped, "No, of course not. I'll be the first to admit that when I first started pursuing you, I was just looking for a hookup and that's why I slept with Pansy."

"You're not raising your chances any by telling me this."

"Oh my God, woman, would you just let me finish?" She nodded and he continued, "Maybe it's a good thing that every time I'd try to talk to you about this, we'd fight because it allowed me to get to know you and I _like_ you."

She snorted, "You don't like me. That does." She pointed to his crotch.

"Jesus, Hermione! You really can be such a bitch! I'm trying to be nice over here and all you can do is open your fucking mouth and piss me off."

She opened her mouth to say something, but apparently changed her mind. Neither of them said anything for a long time. It was quite apparent that she wasn't into him because after all the opportunities he had given her, if she wasn't taking them, he shouldn't even bother wasting his time.

After coming to that realization he said, "Alright, Hermione. This is stupid and we're getting nowhere. All we do is fight. If you really don't want to be with me, then I'll walk out of here and stop trying."

She hopped off the desk and said, "Good. Go."

He kicked the door in frustration. "Fine, Granger. You need to quit teasing me then. It's not like I haven't noticed how you've been acting lately."

He opened the door to leave, but before he could, he felt her hand stop him.

"Wait." she said.

He looked down at her hand on his wrist and slowly replied, "Yes?"

"If… if we _did_ go out, would you tell your father about us."

He closed his eyes. Damn it. That was the one question he was hoping she wouldn't ask.

He turned around to look at her, sighed, and then quietly said, "You don't know the kind of trouble I would get in."

Draco watched her face go from soft to irritated.

She said, "You know, you're not the only one who would have something to lose from this."

He snapped, "Oh, yeah, because having your precious little friends not talk to you for awhile is losing something."

She let go of his wrist and huffed, "Fine! If you want to play it that way and go back to insulting me, then fuck you, Draco Malfoy. That is why I've been so hesitant. This isn't going to work!"

He grabbed her arm before she could take off and pulled her closer to his body.

He whispered, "You're right. This probably isn't going to work… but I want it to."

"Do you really? Or do you just want to screw me again?"

He scratched his head. "I'm not sure. Us being a couple completely goes against our nature. Plus, I haven't done anyone in months, so it could just be my dick talking."

She nodded slowly. "I appreciate your honesty, Malfoy, I do, but I'm not like those Slytherin whores that seem to gravitate toward you."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that you need to figure out if your feelings for me are coming from there," she pointed to his heart, "or from down there," she pointed to his crotch, "because I'm not going to give it up for free. So, if all you're after is sex, then-"

"Hermione," he interrupted, "I just finished saying all this. Yes, at first all I wanted was a hook up, but now, I want, dare I say it… you. Besides, if all I was after was sex, then I could have gotten it from a million different places because I'm a _stud_."

He saw her eyebrow quirk and a playful smirk appear and he knew he had finally convinced her.

Before he could stop himself, he ran his right hand through her hair and gently pulled her forward, capturing her mouth in a soft kiss. His heart started beating faster as his lips moved against hers. Very gently he started to nibble at her bottom lip. He heard her softly moan in agreement and he took that as his cue to smoothly add his tongue to the mixture. He felt her slide her hands down his back, but just as they were about to reach his butt, she pulled away.

Her lips were swollen and she was breathing hard. She touched her hand to her lips and said, "Well, that was… I really… You're just… So, I'll just go and break up with Ron, then."

Draco smirked and said, "I'm not sure I want to be your boyfriend. You seem like a little bit of a cheater to me."

Hermione turned scarlet and stammered, "That's not like me, though. I'm not a cheater."

Draco chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "I'm kidding. Besides, I'm definitely not one to talk about cheating."

"Great. Way to make me believe you'll be faithful." She said into his chest.

He patted her bum and playfully said, "Hey, you never know. You just might be the girl who settles me down."

She laughed and the sound of it made Draco's hair stand on end.

She looked at her watch and said, "Okay, I have to go now. I have homework and _stuff_ to take care of. See you tomorrow?"

He nodded and confirmed, "Tomorrow."

He gave her a small wave and watched her walk away. Before she had even reached the end of the corridor, he darted back into the classroom, grabbed a piece of torn parchment, ink and a quill from his book bag and quickly jotted down a note.

_Hermione,_

_ Meet me at midnight tonight in the Room of Requirement. Think 'I need a place to meet Draco.' Hope to see you there, cheater. _

_P.S. If you don't come, I'll throw potatoes at you during dinner tomorrow night, too. _

He folded the note, grabbed his bag and took off down the corridor after her. He had just rounded the corner when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was Hermione, face to face with the Weasel. Scarhead was standing a few feet away, looking grim.

Although Draco knew perfectly well what she was doing, he casually walked over to Potter and asked, "What's going on there? The Weasel looks like he could cry."

Draco wasn't really expecting him to answer, but much to his surprise, Potter did. He said, "She's breaking up with him. Says there's someone else."

Draco knew what he was about to do was way out of line, but he couldn't help himself.

He looked at Harry and said, "Yeah, I know."

He then sauntered over to Hermione, nodded at Ron, slipped the note he had written under her left bra-strap, winked at her, and walked away.

As he rounded the corner, he heard Ron shout, "HIM? You have got to be kidding me!"

He chuckled maniacally and headed to his dormitory.

At eleven forty-five, he sneaked up to the seventh floor corridor and walked past the familiar spot while thinking 'I need a place to meet Hermione, where she can find me, too.' He opened his eyes and saw a wooden door. He tugged at the handle and looked around. The Room of Requirement had outdone itself. There was a sofa, sitting in front of a crackling fire, a bed, which was barely visible in the firelight and another door, which he assumed led to a bathroom. He smiled at the sight and glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:58. She would be here any minute.

He moved right next to the entrance so that when she entered, she wouldn't immediately be able to see him. His stomach got caught in his throat when he heard the door open.

He heard her say, "Draco Malfoy! What the hell was your problem, giving me that note in front of Ron! You of all people should have known he wouldn't take this well and I was trying to let him down eas-"

He walked up behind her and shut her up with his lips. She didn't protest one bit as he roughly shoved her up against the wall, making it shake a little. Draco smoothly slid his hands down to her waist, skillfully undid her skirt, and smiled against her mouth as he felt the material on his leg as it fell to the floor.

She squealed in delight as he then slid her cotton panties down to her knees and he moved his hands to her thighs to lift her up. Her underwear fell to the ground as she went airborne and he felt her legs wrap tightly around him.

Hermione moaned into his mouth and the sound was enough to drive him insane. She moved her hands from around his neck into his hair and pushed his head closer to hers. Draco stumbled backwards and knocked over a lamp on the way to the bed.

She pulled out of the kiss and laughed, and then proceeded to lift off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her black lace bra.

Draco kissed her one more time, gently biting her lower lip and growling before dropping her on the bed.

He quickly lifted off his shirt and made to remove his pants, but before he could even get his hands to his belt buckle, Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed next to her. She took the lead and undid his trousers and slid both them, and his boxers, off in one movement.

Draco then reached behind her back and undid her bra, casually casting it aside. He smiled at the sight of her bare breasts, then leaned in and started sucking and biting at her neck.

After he had made his mark on her… enough times to make her look like a slut… he slowly kissed his way down her body, past her midriff, and down to her centre.

He swiftly slid his tongue over her clit and maddeningly teased her. As he continued his work on her, he reveled in his ability to make her shriek the way she was. It wasn't until she climaxed and shouted his name in delight that he stopped.

At that moment his need for her was so great, he didn't even bother to let her touch him. He grabbed her shoulders, rolled her onto her back, positioned himself in-between her legs and entered her in one swift movement.

She clawed at his back as he thrust into her again and again, finding a rhythm they could both match. Her screams of pleasure and choruses of his name encouraged him to quicken the pace. He was about to finish and her iron grip on his back told him that she was nearly there again. He pulled back so that he was almost completely out of her then thrust himself back in, burying himself to the hilt.

He heard Hermione cry out in ecstasy and as her walls tightened around him, he came with a loud groan and collapsed on top of her.

They both lay on the bed, breathing heavily, as they came down from their orgasms. When Draco could breathe normally again, he pulled out of her and slid under the covers.

He kissed her on the nose and lifted the covers so that she could join him. She smiled and slid in next to him.

He contentedly snuggled up against her, her back to his front and said, "You know, this is all wrong. We aren't supposed to be together."

She sighed and whispered, "Then, say 'goodnight' and go."

He leaned in, kissed her forehead and whispered back, "Goodnight."

He fell asleep hoping she knew that he would never choose to leave.

* * *

A/N 2: So? What'd you all think? I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. If you did, send me a review :) XOXO!


End file.
